1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical terminals and connectors and to a method of fabricating the same. The invention relates more particularly to an improved form of socket terminal and connector formed therefrom and method for fabricating the terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present day electronic technology utilizes various small components such as microelectronic packages, integrated circuit components and transistors. These components include subminiature plug type (i.e. male) terminals of both rectangular and circular cross-sectional configuration for mounting and establishing electrical connection with a circuit board or a connector. The complexity and relatively small size of these components results in a dense assembly of closely spaced plug terminals which are to be electrically coupled to a receiving circuit board or connector. Generally, a plurality of socket terminals or a connector having a plurality of socket (i.e., female) terminals is provided which is mounted to and is electrically coupled to a printed circuit board for receiving the component. The electrical component plug terminals are then inserted in the socket terminals. It is of course desirable that the socket terminals reliably grip and establish electrical continuity with the plug terminals.
The plug terminal arrangements present several limitations in view of their size. The relatively small size of the components and the dense assembly of plug terminals renders it substantially difficult to simultaneously insert the numerous plug terminals into the sockets. This is particularly true when the plug terminal is rectangular shaped and alignment must be established between each pin and its receiving socket terminal. When a connector is part of a cable or patch cord or the like, the plugs and sockets are subjected to repeated connection and disconnection, which works the resilient metal terminal member and reduces the reliability of electrical continuity. Moreover, the relatively small size of these microcomponent socket terminals renders it difficult to fabricate and assembly the same.